Happily Ever After is a Cliche
by ExquisiteAsian
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a git and Ginny Weasley is a harpy. Neither would hesitate to push the other off a tall building. Yet, when Malfoy suddenly finds the redhead alluring, he thinks seducing her will be easy enough for a stud like him. What he doesn't seem to remember is that "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."


Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, but some days I wish I was. The Harry Potter franchise, sadly, is not mine.

A/N: I wrote this for fun. It's short and fast-paced and I probably could have spent more time on details. There will probably not be a next chapter because- and I can be honest myself- writing is definitely not my strong suit. It takes me forever to put into words what I envision in my head. But I was tired of reading stories where Ginny falls in love with Draco even though he is a major jerk. That's just so not cool. This is my first time on this website since I was sixteen years old and hopefully you guys like it haha.

"Go out with me."

Even though my back was facing him, I could practically envision the smirk on his stupid face. I would even bet my year's salary that he was leaning against my doorframe in what he thought was a seductive pose. Pfft. As if he could ever seduce me.

Yeah, right. What a joke.

Without even looking away from my work board that was covered in hand-written notes, legal documents and newspaper clippings, I replied as politely as I could.

"Go fuck yourself." Okay, so I didn't try that hard but seriously, who did he think he was anyway? Merlin? Oh wait, I remember now. He's a Malfoy, and to him that was equivalent to being a deity.

He chuckled. "Such a dirty mouth. I like it. Anything else dirty about that mouth of yours that I should know? Or better, let me find out myself when we go out tonight for dinner."

I whirled around, practically toppling over myself. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I screeched. Now that I could see him, I confirmed that my earlier predictions were right. The prat was leaning against my doorframe, almost completely blocking the threshold, with his arms crossed and that ugly grin on his face. Even his blond hair was perfectly disarrayed! What, did he perfect this look in the men's loo before prancing over to my office? I wouldn't even put it past him. He was that conceited.

I closed my eyes briefly and forced myself to calm down. He is so not getting to me. Breathe in, breathe out, repeat. I can do this. I sighed before running my hands through my auburn hair. He was really getting on my nerves. For the past week he had shown up at my office every day- sometimes even twice a day!- asking me out. Normally the persistence would have been flattering and even cute in a creepy kind-of-way, but coming from _him_? Even Stalker Steve from Transportation would have been more preferred! "Listen, Malfoy," I began, looking him in the eye, "This has got to be the twentieth time I've rejected you. I don't know if you've suddenly developed selective amnesia, and in which case I know an excellent healer who can help you out, but other than that, I am telling you right now that the answer has been, is, and will always be a no. Like, always a no."

During my speech I swear he hadn't even blinked. His smirk remained firmly in place, his gray eyes trained on my face as I spoke. But nothing else changed! It was as if my speech didn't even faze him. I don't think it's possible to hate someone as much as I hate him in this moment.

"Staring is rude, you know," I informed him.

I tried a new approach as the silence freaked me out. "Mal- Draco. I'm really sorry to inform you, but I'm a lesbian. I know this comes as a shock to you, but after all those insults about no man wanting to get with me, I concluded that you were right all along! Your kind just isn't my type anymore and it's thanks to you that I've discovered where to find true love."

He pushed himself off the doorframe and entered my office, closing the door with his feet. "Excuse me!" I said indignantly, "Just who do you think-"

"Weasley," he interrupted nonchalantly, approaching my desk where I was standing behind it, "That has got to be the worst excuse I've ever heard of. If you can't think of anything better, then I'm expecting you to be ready by eight o'clock sharp tonight, waiting for me at your flat as you think of sinful, raunchy things we can do after dinner." He was suddenly standing across from me, my desk a barrier between us. His voice had lowered to a quiet, husky whisper as he said his last line and his hand reached up to undoubtedly caress my cheek.

"No!" I snapped, slapping his hand away before it reached my face. Malfoy's eyes widened at that action but then he was back to his calm, collected self as if I just didn't rebuff his advance. His arm lowered to his side.

"Why not? What else have you got to do on a Friday night?" Just from the way he spoke, it was like he was amused at that the very thought of me, silly Ginny Weasley, actually having plans. What an arse! Sure, I didn't have anything planned for tonight, but he shouldn't assume that!

"Better things than eating dinner with you, that's for sure," I replied scathingly.

"Yeah? Like what? Enlighten me."

I shrugged and then turned back to work board, hoping he'd get the hint that I was not interested, at all. "You know, feeding my cat, washing my dishes, folding laundry."

"You can borrow my house elf for those chores."

I continued as if I didn't hear him and fingered a month-old newspaper clipping tacked on my board. "Painting my nails, reorganizing my bookshelf, updating my security wards, paying my bills." I could have gone on but his voice cut me off once again.

"I get it, Weasley. Even the mundane is more interesting than me."

At that comment I faced him again. He was still standing in front of my desk and though he was no longer smirking, he was grinning slightly. I regarded his appearance carefully, ignoring the fact that his ego would swell to the size of Great Britain because he most likely thought I was checking him out because I- Merlin forbid- _wanted_ him. Okay, so yeah, he had sexy, soft hair that fell over his eyes. And his gray eyes are gorgeous and his jaw could cut a diamond. And yes, I'm attracted to the muscular but lean type. And sure, I've noticed how strong his arms look and how manly his hands are. But because it's Malfoy? I throw up in my mouth just thinking about him.

I tilted my head and replied, "Do you get it, Malfoy? Because I don't think you do. If you did, you'd stop this nonsense and I could get back to my work. I don't know what's gotten into you these past few weeks, but I'd appreciate it if this you, this you who out of nowhere wants to date me, would disappear." I crossed my arms and waited for him to say something.

"Most other women would jump at the chance to be seen with me."

"Then why not ask them instead?"

"Because I like what I see."

"Tough, because I don't," I glared.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "It's rude to lie," he said confidently.

"Good thing I'm not lying."

"You might as well give in to the inevitable." What an arrogant jerk.

I scoffed. "That's never going to happen. Trust me on this one. Move on, buddy. You're wasting your time."

"Yeah? And why's that?" He placed his hands on my desk and leaned forward. I could smell his cologne and I'll admit this: Malfoy smells pleasant.

"Why? You have to ask why I won't go out with you? All right, let me tell you then." I listed off my fingers. "One, I hate you. Two, you're cocky. Three, you're an obnoxious git. Four, I hate you. Five, I hate- oh wait. Have I said that one already?" I said sarcastically.

"You're a real comedian. If those are your only objections then you really don't have a valid reason _not_ to date me. Face it, Weasley," he said with a smirk as he straightened up and ran a hand through his hair, "We both know how this will end."

I sneered at him. "You really want to know why we'll never work out? It's because I can't stand you! And if we ignore these past weeks where you've been chasing my tail, you can't stand me either!" I'm sure at this point I looked like an escaped patient from Mungo's psychiatric ward as I waved my arms around, but Malfoy just riled me like no other. "Did you hit your head on something? Have you forgotten how cruel and pathetically immature you are to me? Have you forgotten how you mock my wealth, hair color, clothes and practically anything else you can think of on a daily basis? Or how you find me- what did you say that one day?- unbearably drab with no figure to redeem myself? You even tried to get me fired! What could I possibly see in you, other than a spoilt, rich boy? You'd have a better chance getting with Filch than you'd ever have with me!" I was breathing heavily and my face was flushed bright red but Merlin did that feel good to yell at Malfoy. He had it coming.

Malfoy, throughout my rant, didn't even try to interrupt. He just stood there as I yelled at him and though I saw him wince once, remained pretty impassive. He was no longer smiling. B ut really, what else was he expecting me to say? Since the two years I've been working at the Ministry, he has made my office life a living hell. If I had known that I was going to be placed in his department, I would have requested an immediate transfer. All he did day in and day out was belittle me and make jokes at my expense. What girl in her right mind would ever agree to go on a date with her bully? Ginny Weasley will never be that girl, that's for sure.

Malfoy looked as if he was about to say something and I refocused my attention on him.

"Look," he finally started. "I know that my past actions towards you have been-" he struggled to find the right word, "unseemly, but I've misjudged you and I'd like to rectify my behavior. We can start with dinner." He looked me straight in the eye, and for a moment, I found myself falling for his repentant act.

"No," I replied.

"No? Why the bloody hell not?" he demanded. He no longer looked contrite.

"That was a beautiful speech and all, Malfoy, and I'm sure it must've taken you ages to perfect that Sad Choir boy look, but you don't fool me. Let's be honest with each other." I gave him a mocking smile. "You've suddenly noticed how attractive I am and want to bed me. But let's make this clear: I hate you. I will always hate you. And this sudden realization that I can warm your bed is nothing but a deluded fantasy. Now," I said, returning to my professional self, "it was lovely chatting with you, but if you have finished your business, I'd like you to leave."

Malfoy glared at me before he composed himself. Grinning at me before he turned away from my desk, he chuckled, "This isn't over yet, Weasley." He sauntered out of my office and shut the door.

Exhausted from auguring with such a git, I plopped down into my comfy chair.

I beg to differ, Malfoy. It doesn't even have a chance to begin.


End file.
